plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Frost Rose
Made by: Devon Frost Rose is Devon's plant. Like all the other ice-based characters, Frost Rose sacrifices some of its damage in exchange for a freezing ability. Once an enemy is hit by Frost Rose, they will become chilled, causing them to suffer from a slight movement speed penalty and to gain a blue, frosty visual overlay. If Frost Rose hits a target multiple times in a quick succession, it will freeze the enemy solid, fully immobilizing them and preventing them from using any abilities. It was unlocked live PopCap stream, where it is revealed that Frost Rose can charge up attacks like the Future Cactus. Appearance Frost Rose is a blue rose with blue leaves and a cape. There are some snowballs at the end of her petals. Personality Frost Rose is a variant of the basic Rose from Plants VS. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Frost Rose is very full of herself and is quite sassy to other plants. She usually asks them to get her stuff. Frost Rose usually acts like shes a queen and that she owns the world. Frost Rose currently has flirtatious feelings for Yeti Chomper but the feelings between the two are not mutual. Yeti Chomper is aware of her crush. Powers Like all the other ice-based characters, Frost Rose sacrifices some of its damage in exchange for a freezing ability. Once an enemy is hit by Frost Rose, they will become chilled, causing them to suffer from a slight movement speed penalty and to gain a blue, frosty visual overlay. If Frost Rose hits a target multiple times in a quick succession, it will freeze the enemy solid, fully immobilizing them and preventing them from using any abilities. It was unlocked live PopCap stream, where it is revealed that Frost Rose can charge up attacks like the Future Cactus. Friends Frost Rose doesn't have many friends due to the fact, she abuses their time and asks them to get her stuff. Another reason is because shes sassy and annoying. This is because she sings "Let it Go" from Frozen. Frost Rose is currently only friends with ice and snow related plants. Hobbies Frost Rose does many things such as telling plants to get her stuff as well as creating ice castles while singing "Let it Go". Plants find her very annoying when she does this. Trivia *Frost Rose has seen the movie "Frozen" over 120 times. *She creates ice castles with her staff. **Shes currently living in one found in the village of Ice Castles created by Frost Rose. *Frost Rose has a crush on Yeti Chomper. **Yeti Chomper is aware of her crush on him. Gallery Quotes *"Go get me a ____" - When asking a plant to get her something. *"Get back to work!" - When a plant is slacking off. *"LET IT GOOOOOO LET IT GOOOOOO I'M MAKING AN ICE CASSTLEEE!" - Singing Let It Go while creating a ice castle. *"Just freeze already!" - When using plant food. *"You zombies are a pain!" - When zombies are close to her. *"Ha! Your a goat!" - When using Goatify. *"Your frozen! How does it feel?" - When she freezes a zombie with her ice pellet attack. *"Call me Queen Frosty Chilly Ice Rose!" - When telling someone her fake name. *"IMPOSSIBLE! I am Queen Frosty Chilly Icy Rose! I can't be defeated!" - When loosing a battle. *"Not a real surprise really." - When winning a battle. *"Arcane Enigma has been activated!" - When using the Arcane Enigma ability. *"Time Snare!" - When using her Time Snare ability. Category:Plants Category:Citronfire3's Characters Category:CitronFire3's Plants Category:Characters